It Started at the Wall
by FairyTailFairy
Summary: Yuki fell, and Kaname caught her. He and Zero got in a fight, he took her to the infirmary, and now they are going to fight. Sry for the sucky summary, this is my first fanfic that has been posted. Please let me know of ways you think I can fix it and if I should write chapter two.


I stood on the wall, telling all the girls that it was past their curfew and that they need to wait to give the night class chocolates. "Hey you there! No climbing the wall. That's against the rules!"

The girl trying to climb the wall fell backwards in surprise, but Zero caught her. "T-Thank you, Zero." She said as he put her down.

"If Anyone else breaks the rules, this event will be cancelled." He told all of the girls, who immediately got mad.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew me off the wall, and I cut the back of my leg on the wall as I fell to the other side of the wall.

Someone caught me. I opened my eyes and I saw Kaname looking down at me. "You should be more careful, Yuki."

"I-I'm so sorry, Kaname!" I said as I jumped out of his arms.

I immediately fell down when I hit the ground. "Ow... That hurt." I said as I looked at the back of my leg. It was bleeding... A lot.

Kaname picked me up again. "I'll take you to the infirmary, Yuki." I nodded, a slight blush upon my cheeks.

The gate opened and then closed. "Yuki!" Zero yelled. "Are you-" he saw the blood dripping off of her leg.

His eyes flashed red. "I'll take her to the infirmary, Kaname. Your class will be starting soon."

"No. I can take her."

Everything before me started to get blurry. The hand that was on my stomach, moved to Kaname's chest. I clenched his jacket as I lost consciousness.

Kaname's POV

"Yuki!" Zero exclaimed as he ran towards me, but was stopped by Ichijo and Aido.

"No. Unlike you, I have control over my body." I said as I started walking toward the gate, which started to open.

All of the girls fell head over heels, until they saw that I was carrying Yuki. "Aido, Ichijo, let him go. Then all of you may go to class as usual." I told the rest of the night class. "Good bye, Zero."

"You and me. Tomorrow night." Zero yelled.

"That's a mighty big step you're taking. Are you sure that you want to do that?" I asked, a smirk on my face.

"We all know who will win." Aido whispered to Akatsuki.

"Shut up, Aido!" Everyone yelled at Aido.

"Positive. Don't you forget it."

"Ok. But remember whose choice it was." I said as I walked off.

"One rule," He hollered back. "Come alone. No one except for you and me."

"No promises." I said as I looked towards Aido. "This conversation is over."

I finally left the scene. I calmly walked to the infirmary.

At the Infirmary just before sunset

Yuki's POV

"You're regaining consciousness. Good." A male voice stated. "I'll leave you here to rest then."

"Kaname." I reached out and grabbed his sleeve. "Please. Don't... go."

I pulled his hand back towards me, and pressed it to my cheek. I felt the bed move as he sat down on the end of the bed. He leaned down and gently kissed my head. Then he stayed like that for a second. Happiness ran throughout my body. I lifted my body up, just a bit, and kissed him back, but on the lips.

"I love you, Kaname." I muttered as I sat up and laid my head on his shoulder.

He smiled and put a hand on my back. "I love you, too." He licked my neck.

Kaname's POV

Her neck... It's so tempting.

"Go ahead. Zero does it, too." She moved her hair out of the way.

"No... I couldn't do that to you, Yuki."

"Are you sure? It's quite alright if you do."

I licked her neck again. I could feel the blood coursing through her veins. My fangs started to come out. "Yes. I'm sure." She looked at me, seeing my fangs out.

She kissed me, purposely cutting in to her lip ever so slightly, so that just a drop of blood was on both of my fangs. I licked my fangs, and kissed her back, but this time I did it a bit harder.

I licked the blood off of her lip, and it started to heal. "The nurse said that you shouldn't walk on it for at least tonight." I told her as she finally started to lay down.

"But I have to do night patrol." She proclaimed.

"Zero will do it." I kissed her forehead and stood up, and walked to the door. "Do not leave this room until I come back."

She nodded and I left. I walked outside to where Zero was standing. When he saw me his eyes flashed red. "Are you sure you want to fight me?"

"If I don't, I'll never forgive myself."

"This fight... it's over Yuki, so you thought, 'whoever wins gets her', correct?"

He nodded, and I looked at him. "I might kill you." Our eyes met. "How do you think Yuki will feel?"

His eyes flashed red again. "I won't be killed off that easily."

"I hope you know that it was your fault that she fell in the first place." His eyes widened and a small tear came to his eye, but he blinked it away. "If you had been there on time like you're supposed to, then she wouldn't have been on the wall in the first place."

"It's no ones fault, so stop pinning it on me." Zero snapped back.

Aido, Ruca, Akatsuki, Ichijo, Shiki, and Rema appeared. Immediately, Zero pulled his gun out, and aimed for Aido. "Dude!" Aido exclaimed. "Why is it me? Why do you always immediately point your Bloody Rose at me?!" Everyone face-palmed, except for me.

"Because," Akatsuki answered. "You're the only one known to bite someone on school grounds, and you're extremely hot-headed."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Aido acted like he was going to punch Akatsuki in the face.

"He's right, Aido." I said calmly as I walked over to Zero. "Where and what time?"

"Here at this time."

"See you then, Zero." I walked back to the infirmary, and I could see Yuki looking out of the window.

"Now, all of you, back to class!" Zero yelled.

"We don't take orders from you." Aido back talked. "Besides that, we're tired of you treating Lord Kaname like shit!"

"Let's go, Aido." Shiki called.

"No."

"Back off, Honabusa." Akatsuki stated as he set a hand on Zero's shoulder. "Please lower-"

Zero grabbed Akatsuki and threw him over his shoulder.

"So uncool." Shiki and the Rema stated in unison.

"Oh shut up." He retorted, getting up. "You're going to pay for that, Kiryu."

"All of you go back to class." I said calmly, and went back to the infirmary.

I came in the door, and She rushed over to me. "Please, don't fight." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Yuki, but this isn't a fight that can be stopped." I looked at her. "Zero wouldn't back down anyway."

I picked her up. "You aren't supposed to be walking on this leg. Does it hurt?"

She nodded. "Yes, but..."

"No buts about it, Yuki." I scolded.

"I'm sorry, Kaname." She kissed me on the cheek.

I set her down on the bed, and looked out the window. I didn't see Zero outside anymore.

"Kaname, what's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing." I took off my jacket and laid down next to her. "You should rest a bit."

"I'm not tired, though." She protested.

I climbed over her. She stared at my eyes. I leaned down to her neck and kissed it. She blushed the more I kissed and sucked on the sensitive spot in the crook of her neck. "K-Kaname!" She whispered. "You're going to leave a hickey..."

"I know." I kissed her on the lips to silence her. "Shhh. Go to sleep." I nibbled on her earlobe.

Then door suddenly opened. "You should learn to knock." I stated firmly.

"Who is it?" Yuki asked.

"Why...?" I looked over my shoulder at Zero. "Why did you pick him?"

"Z-Zero..." Yuki said, a tears starting to slowly make their way down her beautiful face.

"Learn to knock."

"I don't need to knock. It's a public room."

"Well, you don't need anything."

"I came to see Yuki, but it seems like she is busy "seeing" someone else at the moment." I got up and walked over to him.

"Why don't you keep your smart mouth to yourself." I looked at him sharply. "As you can see. We were busy, so why don't you leave."

"I don't have to. You're not the boss of me, Kaname." He pointed at me. "I'm not like the others, who serve you. I'm not a puppy that follows around some stupid person."

I half expected Aido to show up and threaten to beat Zero up for saying that. "Why don't you stop being such a smart ass and leave."

"No."

"Leave, Zero." I muttered to him so that we were the only ones to hear the conversation.

"No."

"Zero Kiryu, leave now." I ordered him.

Even though he isn't a complete vampire, because he is still sane, I can still order him around. He slowly left.

"Zero..." Was all she said.

"Let him be." I whispered.

She cried on my chest for a few minutes. "Go to sleep, Yuki."

"Fine." She said as she stole one last kiss before she laid against my chest and fell asleep.

"Goodnight, my sweet." I whispered as I attempted to sleep.


End file.
